


The Fairy and the Knight

by CaptainSnoozles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drinking, Fairy!Yuri, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, aged up yuri, fairy/hero au, knight!Otabek, otayuri - Freeform, there will be victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSnoozles/pseuds/CaptainSnoozles
Summary: This is the story about a fairy who was saved by a knight and how they slowly fall in love. This story was inspired by the art of appledipz on tumblr, the art was so good i couldn't help writing about it. it really is a beautiful drawing of otayuri.





	1. When They First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a warning, this chapter does contain mentions of rape, though no actual rape happens but this is just a warning for anyone who isn't comfortable with that. enjoy.

There was too many, he couldn’t take them all down on his own. He had managed to kick a few down before they got their dirty hands on him, but there were too many and as he brought his foot up again to kick another bandit away but he grabbed his ankle and pushed him against a tree behind him. He looked up at the bandit, he wore a brown mask covering the bottom half of his face, which made the words come out muffled.

“Got the Fairy!” He moved in close to the small blonde and before the fairy could even think of hitting back the bandit grabbed his shoulders and roughly turned him so his front hit the tree. He let out a pained groan as he felt his hands being pulled behind him and tied. They had pinched his wigs so he couldn’t fly away. His shoulders were grabbed again and he was pulled away from the tree. He couldn’t see them but he was sure he had scratches on his face from the tree. His arms were painfully tied together, he had small wrists but the ropes were still too tight.

He was pushed to the ground so that he was kneeling. All the bandits were still behind him and he felt another’s hands roughly hold onto to his squirming, he was trying his hardest to get the hands off him so he could run away, but he was quickly tiring. The hands on his hips moved down to his legs and tied his ankles together. To make it worse they had attached the ropes around his wrists to the ones at his ankles making his back arched so he was forced to look up at his assailant’s covered faces. They all wore the same tattered brown masks across their faces and a shear material over their eyes, so the fairy had no way of identifying these men.

He was roughly picked up the one who had held his shoulders but he still tried resisting, even though he knew it wouldn’t work. These men were too skilled in knots for him to be able to loosen his bindings by causing movement. And since he couldn’t get out using force he decided to try and intimidate them with his words.  
“GET YOUR DIRTY, FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!” He bellowed at the bandits, all that did was merit a round of laughs from the group. He thought it was probably because a small, long haired blonde fairy, who resembled a girl way too much, wearing a white and pale dress that reached his thighs was probably the least threatening being they had ever kidnapped. And that brought on a sudden thought to the fairy. They had done this before. They had kidnapped his people before and undoubtedly sold them out to the highest bidder. Is that what was going to happen to him. he was small enough to be mistaken for a woman and all the flowers in his hair. It wasn’t his fault he had flowers in his hair, it was Yuuri’s. He just gets so anxious so quickly and it gets frustrating because he always likes to play with his hair to calm down, and today had been one of those days and Victor wasn’t around so Yuri had to deal with the exasperated boy. 

Yuri didn’t want to be sold to be used as some old, disgusting man pleased. He had heard stories about other fairies that were kidnapped and sold at auctions for disgusting, ugly humans. They were always trying to kidnap fairies for their twisted ideas. Yuri had heard of weather fairies being kidnapped so they could be trained to take orders of kings to make their kingdoms have good weather so they could grow crops. But Yuri was no elemental fairy, he was surely to be sold to be made into some sort of trophy for some repulsive human to touch him and show him off as he pleased. The more he thought of what would happen to him the more frightened he became, and with a sudden surge of strength he was able to wriggle his body enough for the bandit who was holding him to drop him.   
Yuri landed on the ground with a loud thud. He let out another loud groan, as all the energy drained from his body. He was trying to catch his breath as he realised the error in his thoughts. 

He was tied up. 

He couldn’t run, he couldn’t fly. He felt hot, angry tears build up in his eyes. He was angry at himself for being so foolish as to think he could escape after being tied up so tightly. Anger at the bandits for having chased him until he no longer had enough energy to escape. He was angry at the world for being so cruel. But he was also scared. Scared of what is going to happened in his near future. Are they going to give him to a king as a peace offering from another kingdom? Is he going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder? Or worse. Was he going to be sold to a fairy brothel? Where fairies are trained to appease men in sexual ways. 

He could feel the tears threatening to fall but he refused to let them, he refused to give the bandits the satisfaction of seeing him cry.   
Yuri heard the bandits laugh as they looked at his shaking form, obviously noting how his body was shaking. 

“The fairy thought she could escape, how cute.” He heard the muffled voice on the one who caught him. 

“I’m not a girl!” Yuri spoke gruffly at the men.

“Could have fooled me.” He heard another voice behind him say. The one who was carrying him leaned down to his fallen state on the ground. He reached his hand down and gripped his face. “No one is going to care about your gender where you’re going, boy. You’re a fairy, anyone would be more than happy to be with one, no matter the gender.” Yuri couldn’t see his mouth but he saw the way his eyes crinkled through the shear material over his face which could only mean he was smiling. The bandit leaned in closer his face levelled with Yuri’s. “Plus, some will probably prefer a body who can’t get pregnant, so it can be used as much as they please. Maybe we’ll even test you out, break you in before we give you to your new masters, wouldn’t that be fun, my lady.” Yuri felt the traitorous tears fall down his cheeks. He was going to a fairy brothel, and these men were going to use him as they pleased before they gave him over. The bandit was still holding onto his face, his own face inches away, so Yuri did all that he could think to do. He spit in his face.

“HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU BASTARD? I WON’T LET YOU USE MY BODY IN ANY WAY. YOU FUCK!” Yuri continued to yell out profanities at the bandit who had let go of him when he got spit in his mask. He looked back behind him and nodded to one of the other bandits behind him who had moved to get something from the cart the bandits had brought, obviously to carry Yuri’s body. Yuri was too busy yelling at the bandits to see that the bandit who had been carrying him had taken something from the hands of another bandit. Yuri stopped shouting when long, hard object was pressed into his open mouth, pressing against his tongue, making it impossible for him to continue shouting at his abductors. The bandit secured the obtrusive object behind his head. It was a gag. Yuri had been gagged.

“You’ll have to be taught some manners once you get to your new masters. They won’t be as lenient as us and will punish you for speaking and treating them that way.” The man muffled in a low voice. The bandit picked him up again and continued to make his way to cart and threw Yuri in it and then climbed in behind him. the bandits all moved around and then the cart started being pulled by the horse that Yuri couldn’t see, because he was facing away from it and instead had his face nearly pressing against the thigh of the bandit he had spit against.

He doesn’t know how long they had rode for, he was too busy trapped in his own thoughts. He barely heard the commotion that was happening to the bandits outside of the cart. He only noted the disturbance when the bandit in the cart with him stood up from the cart and started fighting a man in shining armour. A knight!  
Yuri held his breath as he could only see part of the fight. He could feel his own drool slipping past his mouth and down his chin as he tried to lean up to watch the fight. He heard and saw a shot aimed at the sky, a smoke cloud following the shot, a warning shot, to let the rest of the bandit guild know that they had been interrupted in their pursuit of the fairy, calling out for reinforcements. 

The knight also noticed this and thumped the handle of his sword against the head of the bandit he was fighting, knocking him out cold. Yuri was happy to see him fall down, motionless. The knight looked at Yuri, and quickly made his way to the cart and dragged Yuri out of the cart. He cut the line of rope that pulled his wrists to his ankles, allowing Yuri’s body to relax, something Yuri was very grateful for, but he knew the knight didn’t have enough time to completely untie the fairy before the reinforcements came, so instead he carried the fairy over to the most magnificent black horse Yuri had ever seen, and placed Yuri’s body sitting on the horse before climbing behind the fairy himself, pulling Yuri close and riding off in the opposite direction they heard other bandits coming from.

Yuri looked up at the knight, his hero. He couldn’t see much because of the helmet, but he was mesmerised by the way the sun reflected off of the silver helmet. He leaned his head against the knights shoulder and looked up at the clouds above them. Silently thanking the knight that happened to have been near him to be able to save him.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter, i hope you enjoy this one as much. I was so happy to read your comments, they really brightened my day.

Yuri doesn’t know how long they’ve been riding for. But long enough for his jaw to become sore from the gag. They hadn’t stopped so that the knight could properly untie the fairy and let him go, and Yuri was getting very uncomfortable sitting sideways on this horse and being cramped from the knight with his arms around him. He made a grumbling noise behind the gag.

“I just want to make sure they can’t find you again when we stop. I know a secluded area is near.” The knight looked down at the fairy momentarily. Yuri could see brown eyes through the eye gaps in the knight’s mask. “Just a little longer.” His words comforted Yuri, though he wasn’t quite sure how, but he let his head fall back against the Knight’s shoulder again. He couldn’t help but stay calm when the knight spoke to him. There was something about his voice that made Yuri want to obey and listen, he could listen to him speak for hours.

Yuri was tired, it had been a long day and he wanted to take a nap, but he was too uncomfortable. Instead he watched the trees pass them by. His head snapped to the direction the horse was moving when he heard a nearby waterfall. When they reached the opening of a clearing, Yuri could see a stunning waterfall, he wanted nothing more than to dip his feet into the cool waters, but he’ll need to wait for the knight to untie him before he can enjoy this magnificent view. The horse walked close to the side of the waterfall and Yuri could see a small opening. They were going to hide behind a waterfall? But as they entered Yuri could see that someone had been camping here. Was his knight sleeping out here. Was he not one of the King’s knights. Yuri was sure he recognised the emblem on the knight’s armour, but he could have stolen it. Yuri tried not to panic, this man had just saved him, if he was going to hurt him he would have done so already.

The horse came to a slow stop before the knight climbed down and picked Yuri up and placed him sitting on the floor. The knight knelt before him and reached around his head to untie the gag. Yuri immediately started to move his jaw around to try and alleviate some of the pain that had built up.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. He didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t find words for how thankful he was. This man just saved him from becoming some toy, men will use whenever they get bored. He owed this man his life. He had to keep the vow of his people. He had to help his rescuer in some way so that his debt to him would be clear. As Yuri realised that, his face turned sour. He was so worried about what might’ve happened to him if his knight hadn’t shown up that he forgot the code his people lived by. If a human saves their life, they must stay with that human until they have helped them in whatever way they want. Yuri was disgusted to think of what some sick and twisted humans may want a fairy to do. He was disgusted to think that he had become one of those fairies who can’t take care of themselves and end up giving up their life for a human.

Yuri couldn’t help but aim his sour look at the knight before him. “Why did you save me?” The way Yuri spoke made it sound like he was accusing the knight of something.  
With the most patience in the world the knight replied with. “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if they had taken you to be abused.” Yuri couldn’t believe he was hearing this from a human. He had heard stories about how horrible they were, not just to other fairy folk but to each other. Always fighting and causing wars and all the pain they caused to animals. This human cared about the safety and well-being of others. Yuri couldn’t help but warm up to him just as quickly as when he was rescued by him. but he was still curious.

“So, you didn’t do it so I’d have to do anything you asked to repay my debt?” He truly hoped the knight knew nothing of the fairy code. He wanted to believe that his knight was true and cared about him. that he wouldn’t leave the moment he got what he wanted.

“Truthfully, I did know about the fairy code before I saved you.” Yuri swore he could hear his heart drop. “But you need to understand that knights also hold a code. To help anyone in need. No matter what. So if had left you with those bandits because I didn’t want you to owe me your life because of saving you. I wouldn’t be able to call myself a knight.” Yuri could hear his heart start again for this man. He couldn’t himself. He just wanted to like him. he didn’t care about the position they were in. He wanted to spend more time with his knight.

“I still owe you a favour, even if you don’t want it.” The small blonde explained. The knight looked down at him for a while, eventually he moved so his body was behind the fairy’s. Yuri tried to look behind him, but all he could see was a quick flash of iron in the knight’s hand before he felt the ropes at his wrists being cut. He felt the slight bite from the cold air as he brought his wrists free from the ropes. He looked at his wrists, they were raw and red. They were ugly, Yuri felt his stomach turn at the sight. he could sense the knight cutting away the restraints at his feet but he could bring himself to look at the wounds.

Yuri felt the knight rest his hands on his small shoulders. “All I want from you, is to see you get home safe.” Yuri felt tingle in his spine when he heard the bigger man grumble. He tore his eyes away from his hurt wrists to turn to look at the knight again. He gave a smile, one that not many others could say they’ve witnessed. “I can do that.” The knight smiled back.

He saw the knight reach for his helmet and remove it. Yuri was taken aback. He had seen a lot of beautiful males before, Victor being at the top of his list. But he was really struck by the strong jaw and rough cheeks. Victor was a flawless man, and he knew it. He would flaunt his beauty at all time. he was the meaning of perfection. Fairies in general had no flaws. No scars would ever be seen on a fairy’s body, they can replenish themselves through nature and not have to worry about how the wound will look when its healing. But this _man_ before him was no fairy. His face was hard and scarred, probably from the many fights he had been in. Yuri couldn’t stop looking at him, he wanted to memorise every single scar on his face. He was particularly fond of the jagged line connecting his left ear to his jaw.

Yuri thought he was beautiful. He had always thought that scars and wounds were ugly, but as he stared at this man, and every imperfection on his face, he couldn’t help but believe him to be one of the most beautiful men in the world. Not that he has really met other humans to compare him to. This was _his_ human, and _his_ human would always be beautiful.

The knight reached his hand up at the fairy. Yuri wanted to be touched by the knight, to lean against his warmth. But the knight merely reached to the wings behind his back and un-pinched them. Yuri fluttered his wings, noting the pain that came with it. They were bruised. He wasn’t flying anytime soon.  
He continued to stare at the knight. “We should sleep for now. Start our journey tomorrow morning.” The knight spoke as he stood. He walked to his horse, taking its lead and tying it to some rocks in the cave. He reached into one of the sacks at the horse’s side and pulled something out, Yuri couldn’t tell what. “Here, eat.” He broke what was in his hands and threw some at Yuri, who caught it in both hands. It was bread. Food that humans made, he had never had it before so he slowly broke off a piece and brought to his mouth. Rather plain, he thought, but he liked it, so he continued to break off small pieces and eating them. He noticed the knight staring at him.  
“Where about is your home?” The knight asked.

“East of the Grand Willow Tree.”

“You’re very far away.” Yuri looked down at the bread in his hands. He was ashamed to tell the knight that he had gotten angry and stormed off because of something so petty. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t have cared what they thought of him, but he didn’t want his knight to think he was being childish. So, he decided not to say anything and he was relieved the knight didn’t push.

When they had both finished eating their bread the knight pulled out some rolled out fabric, he extended it across the ground, Yuri noted that it was for sleeping in and that the knight had kept it inside the cave while the knight was out.

“It’s late, and you look like you’re about to collapse.” The knight patted the bed roll. “You should sleep. The Grand Willow Tree is nearly a whole day of travelling.” Yuri wanted to complain, to say that it was the knight's bed and he should sleep in it instead, but he couldn’t help the heaviness of his eyes. He nodded and crawled over to the roll and curled himself into it. His eyes quickly shutting. He felt the knight moving to sit beside him. he felt the knight brush some of his long hair out of his face and behind one of his pointed ears. “My name is Otabek, by the way.”

“Yuri.” The fairy said before sleep took over him.


	3. The Start of Their Jounery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to name Otabek's horse, so if you guys want you can leave suggestions in the comments or something. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Yuri could hear the waterfall when he woke up. He pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the cave but couldn’t find Otabek anywhere. His horse was still here so he couldn’t have gone far. When he stood, he was reminded of the tight ropes around his ankles from the day before. He reached his hand down to try to rub away some of the pain from the now purple bruises the ropes gave him.

He walked to the horse and pet him lightly. He let his hand wonder through the horse’s mane. Without meaning to, he started thinking about Otabek. _His_ knight. He thought of his scars once again. He couldn’t help but want to rub his hands over those jagged lines on his face. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of touching the human so intimately. His thoughts were interrupted when said knight walked back into the cave. His hair was wet and his face was clean of the dirt from the day before. He wasn’t wearing his silver armour, which Yuri had only noticed then that it was on the floor beside him, as well as some other articles of clothing. Otabek was only wearing his under-clothes. Which were just a pair of simple, tight, black trousers and an equally black, long sleeved shirt. It might have been simple but it showed off Otabek’s figure and that had Yuri blushing harder. The knight walked closer to Yuri, while the small fairy tried to force back his blush.

“The water has a nice temperature, if you want to bathe before we move on.” The knight explained. Yuri furiously nodded his understanding and quickly moved past the knight to the outside. When he got out he could really see the clearing and how beautiful it was. there littered flowers across all the grass. Beautiful flowers of various colours. Yuri dipped his toes into the water, before letting himself walk in. testing out how true Otabek’s statement was. He let the water rush between his toes, he reached his arms to the ties at the front of his dress, letting his dress fall from his shoulders enough so he could pull it over his head and throw it to a patch of dry grass. He was left in his under-clothes, much like Otabek his under-clothes were simple. Yuri wore a white body suit, it ended at the top of his thighs, and reached his elbows, and wrapped around his neck like a turtle neck.

He bent down and collected some water in cupped hands to bring to his face. He cleansed off the dirt from being thrown and dropped on the ground the day before. He undid the braids in his hair. And let the broken flowers fall from it. He leaned his body forward so that the water fall hit his hair to wash out the dirt. When Yuri was done cleaning, himself he walked towards where he threw his dress. Looking at the dirty dress he could tell why a _human_ would think he was a girl. Humans do have the weird concept to add genders to absurd things. Such as: long hair being a feminine trait, and wearing trousers were for men only. But the fairies held no genders for their possessions, they wore what they wanted when they wanted and no one would judge them poorly because of it. Yuri didn’t understand why humans would create such standards on such pointless matters. He sat down on the grass beside his dress, bathing in the sun’s rays, letting it dry his body. He focussed on the nature around him, taking in the smell from the flowers around him and the sound of the waterfall. He allowed himself to absorb the energy from the environment and let it heal his wounds. Unfortunately absorbing this energy won’t do much to the bruising on his wings, he’ll have to wait to get to his village to check in with the doctor before he could try to fly again. Fairy wings are very fragile, Yuri didn’t want to try to fly without getting them properly checked, he didn’t want to hurt himself even more.

Yuri’s face was turned up to the sky when Otabek emerged from the cave, holding onto his horse’s leash, leading him to Yuri, who turned at the sound of hooves on the ground. Otabek was now wearing his full armour, apart from his helmet, which he carried under one of his arms until he walked on the grass and threw it on the ground. Yuri watched Otabek reach into one of his satchels on his horse and pull out a bunch of carrots for the horse to eat. Watching the horse eat, Yuri realised how hungry he too was. he heard his stomach grumble, and blushed when Otabek looked at him due to the sound. Yuri was too embarrassed to look at Otabek, which caused the human to chuckle and once again reach into his satchel and pull out more bread. He walked close to Yuri and broke the bread in half, he knelt on one knee in front of Yuri and held out half for the small fairy, who took the bread without looking at the knight. They both ate in a comfortable silence, after Yuri finally calmed down from his embarrassment.

“We should leave soon, so we can get to the Grand Willow tree by evening. We can rent a room there, it’s neutral territory so we shouldn’t into any trouble when we get there.” The Grand Willow Tree was bustling city that surrounded a large willow tree. It was neutral territory because both fae folk like elves and goblins resided there along with humans. It was a good place to gather supplies and rest for a night or two. Yuri nodded, standing to put his dirty and slightly torn dress back on, maybe he can find something new at the Grand Willow tree. He slipped his dress back on, being careful of his wings and doing up the ties that held his dress together. It was a white dress with an open back to accommodate his wings. It was tight along his arms and chest, with what looked like white leaves made of fabric, falling from his shoulders. The material across his chest was made of some shimmering fabric that gave an amazing shine when the sun hit it. Around his waist is when the skirt of the dress began. It had a navy belt with a large width, starting at the bottom of his rib cage and ending at his waist. The skirt resembled that of a tiger Lillie, only it drooped more than the flowers would, it had various petals falling from the bottom of the belt, and the had navy speckles across his hips and they stopped before the tip of the petals. It looked as if Yuri’s upper body was the filament and anther blooming from the inside of the flower. Yuri tried to get his long hair out of his face by making two braids on either side of his head leading into all his hair being pulled into a bun.

The fairy looked up at the knight who was putting his helmet on. Yuri saw how his silver armour would shine with the sun rays he was just enjoying. Yuri could see the under-clothes underneath his armour. Otabek was also wearing a black cape, which carried the insignia of the Thai kingdom, over where prince Phichit is soon to rule over. The fairies had heard of him through his pleasant personality, and friendly nature. Some from Yuri's village had even spotted him at the Grand Willow.

“If you’re one of the kingdom’s knights, what are you doing out here?” The words, flew out of Yuri’s mouth as he watched Otabek check on the horse’s saddle.

“I was returning from a mission when I came upon you yesterday. I was scouting the are before I resided in that cave for the night when I heard your struggling nearby.”

“Am I diverting you from your mission?” Yuri didn’t want the knight to get in trouble for getting him home.

“My mission is already complete, I just have to report back to my captain, and the prince. They will understand if I want to ensure someone’s safety first.” Otabek calmly reassured the fairy. He mounted the horse and gave Yuri a hand and waited for him to settle behind him before they set off on their journey to the Grand Willow tree.

They travelled through the forest. Yuri didn’t know this part of the forest as fairies didn’t travel past the Grand Willow tree, as there were always hunters around trying to catch fairies. They didn’t even travel to the Grand Willow tree too often because of fear of the hunters, and they always went in a group. Yuri held onto Otabek’s sides as he looked in wonderment at the new sights. He wondered if Yuuri and Victor were still at the Grand Willow, would they be upset with him for running off, would they have even noticed his absence over their gross romance. Or they have noticed and are extremely worried. They are the type of fairies to get worried about him going missing. Yuri felt anger building up in him, he didn’t realise he had started to hold Otabek tighter the angrier he got.

“Are you alright? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

Yuri blinked at the words, letting out a slow breath and untightening his hands, relaxing with the dull pain it brought his fingers.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Yuri didn’t feel like talking, he had already started thinking how he was in the wrong during the argument and he didn’t want to hear anyone agreeing with him. he was glad Otabek didn’t press for an answer from him. he was glad he had a friend like Otabek. Yuri leaned his head against Otabek’s back, the knight _was_ his friend. Yuri smiled at the thought of having a friend and hoped Otabek felt the same way as him.


	4. The Grand Willow Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because no one else gave me any suggestions, the horse's name is snurge. hope you enjoy the chapter.

The was sun was beginning to set when Yuri could hear the chit-chat from the nearing town. They were nearing the entrance to the Grand Willow tree. Yuri had to lean sideways so he could see what was in front of him. he could see other happily conversing with each other. Otabek had removed his helmet, to show that he came with no intent of harming anyone. He had asked Yuri to hold his helmet so he could steer the horse. Yuri looked around at the others they passed, none of them seemed to care of their arrival, Yuri was glad of that. He wanted to gain no attention from anyone here. Just like usual.

Once close enough both dismounted the horse and walked into the town. When they had started walking that’s when people started noticing them. Noticing a fairy walking with a knight. Yuri could hear them whisper to themselves. He glared at them. Making them shrivel away from the pair. The two made their way to the stables. They saw a girl tending to one of the horses. She had long black hair and was wearing a white frilled blouse that was tucked into a long skirt. Yuri saw her tanned hand holding a brush against a chestnut brown horse, moving the brush back and forth. Otabek approached her.

“Hello, we would like to know how much it is to keep our horse here over night?” he straightforwardly asked. The girl looked turned to look at the pair. She gave them a bright smile.

“Hello. It costs 5 silvers for a night. 8 for two. My name is…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she was interrupted. “DON’T GO NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN.” The three looked to the side to see a man who resembled her apart from the light brown hair. He was shouting at taller man who has golden brown hair, and some facial hair that resembled a chin strap. “Michele, we were just chatting.” They heard the taller name respond calmly. This made Michele angrier, but before he could say anything else, his sister, Yuri guessed she was his sister, stepped in. “Michele! Leave him alone. We have customers.” Michele looked at his sister and saw the fairy and the knight. He gave them a weird look before shooing the taller man away. He walked to his sister eyeing the two males with a sour look, which Yuri returned.

“We just need one night in the stable.” Otabek either didn’t notice Michele’s sour look or chose to ignore it. The girl nodded her head and took the money from the knight’s outstretched hand. He gave the girl Snurge’s leash. “We’ll take good care of him.” The girl gave the two a bright smile, taking the horse into one of the empty stalls. the knight put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, leading him away from the stare off with Michele. As the two walked away they could hear the siblings argue. “BUT SARA! HE STARTED IT.” They were too far away to hear her response and they kept moving to the centre of the town. Yuri watched all the jovial people as they entered the crowd. Otabek was still holding onto his shoulder, making sure they didn’t separate. He probably also didn’t want the small fairy to cause any trouble with the other patrons. They neared a building with a sign that said “Grand Willow Inn”. Once inside Otabek let go of Yuri and walked to the desk. Now that they were finally out of the large crowd outside, Yuri was finally able to relax himself. He sat down at one of the many scattered tables that other guests could use. He looked around at the warmly lit room. There were a few patrons standing or sitting around chatting quietly to themselves. As Yuri looked around and saw a man sitting alone, in a corner table, staring at him. his haircut was similar to Otabek’s but his hair was brown rather than black like Otabek’s. Yuri stared back at the man who was now adorning a smirk. Yuri didn’t like the fact that a stranger was smirking at him. he glared at the stranger who only smirked wider.

Yuri was startled out of his staring competition when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He felt it brush across his shoulders. This wasn’t Otabek. The touch was too slow, too sensual, too foreign. Yuri wanted to rip the hand off this person’s body. He could feel the rage build up inside him. This jackass probably thought that he could do whatever he wanted to the lone fairy. Yuri was about to turn around and punch whoever it was in the face but the hand removed itself from him and the person moved to sit in the opposite seat from him. it was Christophe. Yuuri’s friend. Christophe leaned across the table, close to Yuri’s face. Yuri could see Christophe’s long, black wings behind his head.

“What are you doing out all the way out here on your own?” the older fairy purred. Yuri refused to answer him. he didn’t have the patience to deal with the overly horny fairy. Christophe had chosen to leave the village of the fairies to live in The Grand Willow Tree instead. Saying something like there were more interesting people to spend time with. Basically, he wanted to find more willing people to fuck. Yuri, found it disgusting.

“Not talking now?” The older fairy didn’t care if Yuri didn’t talk back. He could talk enough for the both of them. Yuri turned away from the other fairy and looked at his friend instead. Otabek was conversing with the girl at the counter. He recognised her as Mila, the red head who was taller and stronger than him. Yuri debated whether it was more painful sitting there trying to ignore the older fairy, or going to stand with Otabek and have the older girl tease him about his friend or even lift him over her head. Again. Yuri’s debating stopped when he heard Christophe’s next words.

“You know they're worried about you, right?”

Yuri’s head snapped back in his direction. “How is it any of your business.” He glared at the taller fairy.

“They're my friends, and they’ve been sending me doves asking if I’ve seen you.”

“Are you going to tell them where I am.”

“Yes, they just want to make sure you’re safe, Yuri. They're forming a search party, and you know now it’s too dangerous for fairies to go out, there are too many hunters around.”

Yuri could see the sense in Christophe’s words. He felt shame for worrying Yuuri and Victor. And he didn’t want any fairies to be captured. They wouldn’t be as lucky as him. “Fine.” He growled out. “Tell them where I am. Tell them that I’m fine. Tell them I’m on way home. But I don’t need their help.”

Christophe gave him a soft smile. “What should I say when I tell them I let you make your journey all alone.”

“I’m not journeying alone.” Yuri looked at the knight, who was still trying to get a room for the night.

“Ah, the knight. Is that his helmet you’re holding?” Yuri forgot he was still holding the helmet. He looked down at it. Now in both hands he would stroke the smooth surface. “He is quite handsome. Want to borrow him to me for the knight.” Yuri’s head snapped back up at the fairy. If looks could kill, Christophe would have died about 5 times now. Christophe chuckled at him and stood from his seat. He walked around to Yuri again and leaned down to his ear. “You’re so cold, people would mistake you for an ice fairy.” He shivered at the feel of Christophe’s breath against his neck as the older fairy whispered in his ear. Christophe stood straight and sauntered away from him. His hips swinging from side to side. He could see the other patrons watching him walk through the room.

Yuri took in a deep breath. Trying to relax his tense muscles. Talking to the other fairy drained him too much. He stood up and walked to his friend. He ignored the smile Mila sent him. and stood by his friend, looking at the helmet in his hands.

“It’s a great time to spend the night in town. We have a festival tonight. It’s so much fun, I’m sure the two of you will have a great time.” Yuri didn’t have to look at the girl to tell she was smiling widely. Otabek’s face remained stoic as he received the key to the room. Mila told them the direction to their room and they made their way from all the other patrons. As they passed Christophe, he sent a wink at Yuri, who blushed a bright red.

Unknown to the small fairy. The stranger from before still watched him. The same smirk on his face as he took a swig of his drink.

The fairy and the knight climbed up the stairs, then turned right, their room was the second door. Otabek unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding it open for Yuri. It was a small room, with a chest for their belongings and a closet for their clothes. It had two beds. Yuri sat down on one. Glad to be away from anyone who might annoy him. he groaned at the thought of going through the market in town to find himself some new clothes, so he could get out of his dirty and torn ones. Otabek threw a glance at him. “Do you want to go look at the market.” It’s as if he reads his mind. Yuri thought. He nodded at the knight, placing the helmet on top of his bed. Yuri stood again, and walked out of the room. Otabek was close behind him. They made their way out of the inn, to the outside once more. They walked around until they found some clothes for sale. Yuri set himself to looking for an outfit good enough for him. the sun was almost completely gone. The sky was decorated with pink and orange tines. Yuri found some articles then asked the stall owner if they had somewhere for him to try on the clothes. The owner pointed him to the small stand next to the stall. Thick curtains blocked any prying eyes. Yuri let Otabek know where he was going before stepping in.

The outfit he chose was a simple full, black cat-suit. It had long sleeves, and an open back, it was tight and showed off his petit figure. It had a smooth texture as Yuri brushed his hands on the material stretched across his thighs. He also picked up a loose grey blouse that tied at the back. He put it on, tying the back low for his wings. The sleeves ended at his elbows.

He stepped out and looked at Otabek for confirmation. He didn’t get a verbal response, instead he watched his friend’s face blush at the sight of him. Yuri smiled to himself, happy he wasn’t the only blushing fool in this relationship. Yuri payed for the clothes and made his way back to the room to discards his ruined clothes. They could be fixed when he got back home. Sadness ran through his mind. Tomorrow he would be back home and his friend would have to leave. Only fairies could go into their village. It was high up in the trees, and he couldn’t carry the knight up, he wasn’t strong enough to carry him for that long.

He turned to the knight behind him, who had removed his armour. “Let’s have fun tonight.” The fairy looked up at the man. He reached out for the knight’s hand and lead out of the room again. When they got outside it was completely dark. They could see stars in the sky. He was still holding the knight’s hand as he moved through the people. There were elves holding trays giving out testers for the foods and drinks around them. Yuri let go of Otabek’s hand and picked up two drinks in front of him, holding one out to his friend. Yuri watched his friend down the drink in one go. Yuri didn’t know what the drink was, but he tried to down it as well, regretting it when the liquid felt hot in his throat as almost coughing it up, he kept it down fortunately. The drink had a sour taste to it. He heard let out a small chuckle. He leaned down next to Yuri’s ear so he could hear him when he spoke. “That’s alcohol, Yuri.” Yuri almost whined when Otabek moved away from him. he wanted to be close to the taller man. He wants to run his hands through his short hair. Yuri turns to an elf near him and takes another drink, this time sipping it. Otabek nodded at his slower approach to the drink, taking one for himself.

By the third drink Yuri had begun feeling hot. He had let his down. He only had the side braids in his hair. Otabek and Yuri were moving to the music they could hear from a band nearby. Yuri was going to have a good night with his friend before they said their goodbyes. The alcohol in his system was taking control as he turned and leant his body into the knight, pressing his back against his chest. Without the armour, he could feel Otabek’s muscles through his shirt. Yuri looked up at the man with a smile on his face. In his adult life, he had never felt the way he does for Otabek for anyone else, but tonight there was something else, he wanted to touch the taller man, _to_ _be_ _touched_ by the older man. Yuri’s right hand reached up to touch Otabek’s face, stroke the scars on his face. He felt the knight place a hand on his hip and bend his head down to his neck and sniff in his scent. Yuri’s hand moved into the dark hair, tangling itself in the locks at the base of his neck.

They stood like that for a while, still moving to the music. Suddenly Otabek was no longer pressing himself against his back. He was roughly turned around and faced Otabek. Otabek held both his wrists in one hand. Yuri couldn’t read his stoic face. “We should go to sleep now.” Before Yuri could respond Otabek was already moving, holding onto Yuri’s small wrist, dragging him through the crowds. The next thing Yuri knew he was back inside his room. Otabek was sitting on his bed, face in his hands. Yuri was concerned. He sat beside the knight, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been trained against temptation. But when I’m with you. I can’t help myself.” Otabek spoke, it came out a bit muffled because of his hands but Yuri understood what he said, he just didn’t know how to respond.

It was all his fault, if he hadn’t had been bratty they wouldn’t be in this situation. If he hadn’t had a fight with Victor and Yuuri. And stormed off in a random direction, he wouldn’t have been caught by hunters. If he hadn’t been so forceful with Victor, he wouldn’t be upset. If Victor hadn’t forgotten his promise he wouldn’t have stormed off. It was all Victor’s fault. He had promised Yuri, he would take him to the Grand Willow, but he forgot and left with Yuuri instead. If he hadn’t forgotten, Yuri wouldn’t have followed them out to the town and yelled at them both. He wouldn’t have insulted Yuuri. Victor wouldn’t have gotten angry at him for using ugly words at Yuuri. Yuri wouldn’t have run away from both fairies in the wrong direction, then gotten lost.

It was Yuri’s fault for bullying Yuuri. It was Yuri's fault Otabek was upset now. He wished that he hadn’t gotten so upset. And then he came to the realisation that he wouldn’t have met his first friend if all that hadn’t happened. He was feeling conflicted. He didn’t know whether to be guilty for upsetting Otabek, or to feel happy to have met him.

Yuri’s inner turmoil abruptly halted when he felt Otabek’s arms around him. holding him close in a hug. Yuri had a small smile on his face as he stroked Otabek’s hair.

“Let’s go to sleep, Beka.”


	5. The End Of Their Journey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with work.   
> Also, I'm not too happy how the last chapter ended, so I might make some changes when I have time, tough it won't change the story, it will just be a better ending my opinion, including somethings I forgot to include when I was writing it.  
> I hope everyone had a nice holiday, thank you for all the nice comments, please enjoy the new chap.

When Yuri woke up he wished he hadn’t. He had a massive headache. “Stupid, human alcohol.” He grumbled under his breath. He needed to get outside to soak up the sun and use the nature around him to heal. He looked at the other bed in the room. Otabek was still sleeping. Yuri knew he had to wake up the knight to let him know he would be going outside so he wouldn’t worry when he woke up and realised Yuri had disappeared. As Yuri, slowly moved towards him, as not to wake up his friend too suddenly with his footsteps, or maybe he just wanted to see the young knight closely without being caught staring. The knight was on his back, his chest rising with his breath. He was peaceful, he didn’t have the resting stoic face. His features would only ever relax when Yuri was around, but his sleeping face looked so peaceful. Yuri didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

As Yuri watched his friend’s face he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to feel his scars. Not like the previous night. Yuri was embarrassed by his actions. He never thought he would want to feel someone so close to him, like he and Otabek had been. But he felt his cheeks heat up when he remembered the way Otabek held him. it was gentle, but possessive. He liked the feeling of his warm hands on his hips. He could feel the warmth radiate off the sleeping man. Yuri knelt beside the bed, his headache forgotten. Even without the human alcohol in his system clouding his thoughts he still wanted his knight to touch him, he wanted to feel his warm hands everywhere. Yuri’s hand slowly crept to the man’s face, testing how far he could go without waking the knight. His fingertips lightly felt the stubble around his face. Fairies didn’t grow facial hair until they were very old, and even then, there weren’t many who could, fairies are supposed to be aesthetically pleasing before anything else, and though his own grandfather had a beard of his own Yuri doubted he could ever grow one. He wasn’t growing anymore, and he had more of a feminine build. Years and years before, when fairies were first created, they were just supposed to be pretty, to be looked at, to be envied for their beautiful looks. Back then all fairies looked feminine, they didn’t do much but be saved by brave, strong men and fulfil human’s wishes, but since then fairies had become more independent, and began to look after themselves, rather than waiting for a human to solve everything for them. They had begun taking more masculine builds, though they weren’t exactly buff, and had huge muscles in their arms like Otabek’s, they had a more graceful male build. Victor was a prime example, he had a manly build but he still held the beauty and grace of a fairy. Yuri had hoped he would be like Victor. Have a similar build, and be respected as highly as the silver haired fairy, but here he was, nearing 17, no longer growing. He had embraced his build, even though he was very bitter when he first realised he wouldn’t grow into the body he wanted, he does like his own body, now. He especially likes the contrast between his small frame and Otabek’s large one.

Yuri’s fingers moved against the stubble on the knight’s chin, soon it wouldn’t count for stubble, and would start becoming a beard. He stroked the back of his hand against Otabek’s cheek bone. His hand halted when Otabek leaned into his touch. Yuri watched him with wide eyes, terrified he had been caught, but the knight carried on sleeping, he only adjusted his body, his hand coming to rest under his head. Yuri eyed the man’s muscle, he had never been this close to one so big. His hand removed itself from Otabek's face and slowly made its way to his bicep. Yuri took a deep breath, taking a quick look at Otabek’s face to make sure he was still sleeping and placed his hand gently on the large bicep. He gave it a light squeeze, once again testing out the waters. He gave a harder, and longer squeeze this time, stroking his hand along the muscle.

He let his mind wander to how strong the knight really is, thinking how easy it is for him to lift heavy objects, that he didn’t notice the human stirring.

“Are you alright Yuri?” Yuri let out a yelp, one he would deny if Otabek ever brought it up again. He scrambled backwards until his back hit his bed, glad that his wings had spread apart when he got startled and hadn’t bent when he hit the bed. He could feel that his entire face was completely red, and he refused to make eye contact with the knight who was too busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to notice the flustered fairy.

It took Yuri a while to calm down, and to form some words to explain why he was stroking his friend’s muscles. “I-I was-s just tr-trying to t-tell you-u I wa-s g-going to g-go for a walk-k out-side.” He stuttered to the sleepy man before quickly moving out the room. He moved quickly throughout the whole inn, not wanting any one to notice his red face. Once he was outside he made his way to a small rose garden in the square. He sat down towards a corner in the back, not wanting to raise any attention towards himself. He hid his face in his hands and knees until he could feel that his face had efficiently cooled down. He was so much more embarrassed about this than what happened last night. At least Otabek didn’t seem to realise what he had been doing. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his erratic heart and finally let himself relax, though when he did his headache came in to take place or his nervousness. Yuri winced at the bright sun before allowing himself to feed off the nature in the small garden. Once he was done he stared up at the sun through halve lidded eyes, enjoying the odd quietness of the busy town. It must be really early if there aren’t many lively people around. Yuri’s relaxed state was interrupted when he sensed someone sit next to him. he hoped it wasn’t Otabek, he couldn’t guarantee that his cheeks wouldn’t flush at the sight of him too soon from the incident. When he looked to his left he wished it was Otabek, that greeting would have been more pleasant than seeing the jerk from the night before, the one who kept smirking at him, with a similar hairstyle to Otabek’s. He was sitting too close. Yuri scowled in return of the man’s smirk.

“What do you want?” Yuri nearly growled.

“Just wanted to meet the pretty, new girl.” The man continued to smirk.

“I’m not a girl.” Yuri snarled. His body was leaning away from the stranger. He was in a stare off with the taller stranger, and he would not back down. He could feel his rage build up, this reminded him of the bandits.

The stranger merely hummed at the small fairy’s response. His smirk still planted on his stupid face. “Whatever you say princess.” Yuri saw red, he was about to start yelling at the stranger, but the man spoke before him. “You have a very interesting friend. Some are wondering what a pretty fairy like yourself.” Yuri snatched his head away when the stranger reached for a lock of his hair. “Is Doing with a knight. Some may even think the worst. That the young knight has forced himself of the small, and frail fairy. He does have a mysterious air about him. who knows what he’s into, maybe he likes to steal small fairies for his own personal use.” The stranger stood, and so did Yuri, he didn’t want to be at a disadvantage sitting on the ground. The stranger stalked around his small frame. Looking him up and down. “Maybe the knight earned the rights to the fairy when he completed a quest, and is now showing off his prize.” The stranger stopped in front of him. “Or maybe he’s here to share his gift with the townspeople.” The man licked his lips at the end of the sentence.

Yuri was filled with rage. Who does this man think he is, talking about his friend this way. “HOW DARE YOU. DON’T EVER TALK ABOUT BEKA THAT WAY!” Yuri had stepped towards the strangers, he was beyond angry, getting his face as close to the stranger’s as he could, it infuriated him more to see the stranger still smirking at him. Yuri wanted to hit him, to strangle him but he knew they were in peaceful territory, he couldn’t hurt someone of a different species. He gave the stranger another hard glare before storming back to the Inn.

When he got inside the main entrance of the Inn he slammed the door shut. He was breathing heavily, and some patrons swore they could see steam come out of the boy’s ears. Yuri looked around the room and saw Otabek sitting at one of the tables, their things packed away in his bags. He looked worried. Yuri felt bad for worrying him. Yuri tried to shake off his anger as he made his way to the knight. He couldn’t get rid of the emotion completely and you didn’t have to know him to see that he was irritated by something. Otabek didn’t push it though, he would wait patiently until the fairy wanted to include him on what was bothering him. Otabek stood up, lifting their bags at the same time. He laid a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, trying to help the fairy calm down. Yuri looked up at the man, only a slight blush on his cheeks, which one could mistake for his anger. The man had his stoic face, but Yuri knew he would be smiling if they were alone. “We should go fetch Snurge and start our journey east.” The fairy nodded and followed the knight out of the Inn. They slowly make their way to the stables, being able to see the stalls better now that there were less people around, all probably sleeping off last night’s festivities. On the way Otabek explained he had gone to buy food while Yuri was out on his walk. The fairy didn’t show any sign that he was listening, just looked down at the ground. He was still angry about what the stranger said. He knew Otabek wouldn’t do any of those things, but he was still upset that someone had the audacity to say such horrible things about his friend. When he looked up at the man beside him, he saw a man who didn’t care what people thought of him, so Yuri shouldn’t care either, so why did he feel so defensive when someone insulted his friend.

He shook his head, tired of his current thought process, trying to shake the thoughts away he looked up to see Otabek stroking his black horse. This steep was beautiful indeed, anyone would be jealous of such a creature. Both males got up on the horse once it was saddled. Otabek took it on a slow trot as they left the town. They were slow enough that they would be able to hear each other over the sound of the horse’s hooves hitting the ground.

Yuri wanted to talk about the night before, to _apologise,_ something he had never done before, but he felt Otabek should know he felt bad for the way Yuri made him feel last night. As Yuri thought of what to say Otabek started the conversation.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday.” Always straight to the point. “I shouldn’t have touched you like that.”

“Don’t be!” Yuri yelped quickly, he wasn’t expecting Otabek to apologise, he hadn’t initiated it. “I liked it!” Yuri said without really thinking, he immediately regretted saying that. “I-I mean, I started touching you first, so…” He let his sentence trail off, leaving it as his apology. “I liked it as well.” Yuri couldn’t see his face but he could tell his small smile was on his face, Yuri’s cheeks reddened at the statement, holding Otabek a bit tighter, and leaning his head on his back.

They travelled the rest of the way silently as Otabek picked up the pace. Yuri smiled the rest of the way.

As they neared the fairy village, Yuri started to get nervous. He didn’t want to say goodbye to his friend. Otabek pulled Snurge to a stop when they reached the forest of high trees. Only fairies could get seeing, seeing as it was too high for humans to climb, but Yuri still couldn’t fly without having his wings looked at, he would have to take the way by foot. Human’s had never found this secret passage and they didn’t know it existed so Yuri would have to make sure he took as many diversions to make sure no sneaky humans would follow him. Otabek let Yuri dismount Snurge first, then followed him. they stood looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Neither wanted to separate from the other, but knew they would have to. Yuri stared at the ground, he could feel tears beginning to surface and he didn’t want the knight to see him to see him cry. He looked up, startled when he saw a hand thrust at him. Yuri looked up to see the knight holding his hand out for a handshake. Yuri slowly lifted his hand up to meet Otabek's. when they held each other’s hands Otabek spoke. “We will stay friends Yuri.” Yuri smiled up at the knight, his bangs fell in his face, blocking the knight’s view of his green eyes. Otabek reached up with his other hand to brush the hair away, Yuri leaned into his hand, before leaning up to give him a hug. “Thank you for fulfilling my wish.” Otabek whispered into his pointy ear. Yuri stepped away before the tears could fall.

“I should go, my family is waiting.” Yuri looked at the ground, he knew that if he looked into Otabek’s eyes he would cry so he just turned and started walking away. He picked up the speed and hid behind the trees. He leaned his body against one as he took in deep breaths. He wanted to run back into Otabek’s arms but he couldn’t, not without an excuse at least. HIS DRESS! Yuri thought excitedly, he left his torn dress with the knight, he wanted to try to get it fixed. With a smile, Yuri ran around the tree, only to frown when the knight was gone. He had thought he would have stuck around until he knew he was safe at home. Maybe he was still close, Yuri took a few steps forward calling out for the knight. “BEKA!” he was now walking through the normal trees, no longer concealed by the high fairy trees. He couldn’t hear the horse hooves trotting away, and he was sure he didn’t hear them when he had run away. “BEKA!” he tried again. He continued to walk through the forest. Everything was too quiet, there weren’t any birds at all. That couldn’t good, something had disturbed the nature, it wasn’t speaking to him.

Yuri saw some rustling behind a bush. Yuri slowly made his way to the bush, hoping it was Otabek. “Beka?” when he reached the other side of the bush he saw, Snurge lying on his side, his hooves tied together, he was moving frantically trying to get out of his bonds, Yuri knew that feeling all too well. Without thinking he moved to the horse and tried to gets the ropes cut off.

He heard it before he saw it.

The rustling from above a tree. He looked up to see the flashing of brown as something, no, someone jumped down from the tree. The figure stalked towards him. laughing. Yuri recognised the voice, it was the same bandit as before, the one who had carried him. “Been a while, hasn’t it, Princess?” Yuri scowled at the name, it couldn’t be the stranger from The Grand Willow Tree, could it? The bandit took off his mask to show it was indeed the same man. Yuri tried to move away from the bandit, stepping backwards he tried to make an escape, but he ran into the chest of another being, he turned his head to see another bandit, he grabbed his hands and tied them behind him. the stranger from the town got closer to Yuri, who was thrashing against his captor. The stranger took Yuri’s chin in his hand, making the fairy face him.

“We’re going to have a little fun.”


	6. The Fairy and the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading my story, i hope you all enjoy the chapter, and happy new year. also this chap mentions rape again, so beware.

His wrists and ankles were once again bound. Yuri tried to loosen the ropes but they were just too expertly tied. At least there his wrists and ankles weren’t connected by rope again, forcing his back to arch. Yuri was worried. He couldn’t find Otabek. The bandits just left Snurge behind. What happened to Otabek. He wouldn’t have left his horse behind. He wouldn’t have left Yuri behind.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OTABEK, YOU BASTARDS?” Yuri couldn’t hold back his anger, and he didn’t want to. His friend was probably hurt somewhere, and he needed to find him. his thoughts were interrupted when he was roughly thrown onto a hard surface. He looked around, it was the same cart from days before. The bandit with the undercut followed him on top. His mask was still off, and he was still smirking. “WHERE IS HE?” The bandit crawled closer to Yuri, who scrambled away from the man. His back hit the other end of the cart. He started kicking with his bound feet, trying to keep the bandit away. The man merely laughed at the fairies attempt to keep him away. He grabbed his feet, too easily for Yuri’s liking, and slammed them down onto the wood. Yuri let out a whimper from the impact. The bandit crawled over his small form. Yuri looked up at the man who now sat on his thighs.

“My name is Jean Jacques Leroy, but everyone just calls me JJ, King JJ. The bandit king.” Yuri glared up at the man. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his smirking face. He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared, not for himself but for Otabek. He didn’t know where he was, or if he was ok. He wanted to free himself and find him, but he couldn’t because some brute was on top of him, and had tied him up again. Yuri didn’t think Otabek would be the one to save him this time, this time it was Yuri’s turn to save the knight.

“Where is Otabek?” Yuri asked through gritted teeth. He didn’t take his glaring eyes from the bandit. JJ leaned down, close to Yuri’s face, he was holding onto the fairy’s chin. The bandit’s lips almost touched Yuri’s ear. “He’s currently busy with my men. You see, he really their egos the other day.” The bandit sat up, he moved his hand to the fairy’s long, blonde locks, roughly holding a fistful. He made Yuri sit up under him and forced him to turn to the left, to see a man hunched over on his knees, his hand tied behind his back, connected to a pole on the ground, as bandits around him punched and kicked him. Yuri realised that the hunched figure was Otabek. He wasn’t wearing his armour, it had been removed and was now laying around scattered on the floor. Yuri lurched himself towards his friend but the weight of the bandit was too grand, he was rooted to the carriage he had been thrown onto. He heard the bandit chuckling and his head was roughly turned to face the bandit again. “You see? My men wanted to have a little fun before we set off to the kingdom. Since they won’t be having any fun with you.” Yuri slightly relaxed knowing he wasn’t going to be used on the carriage ride. “Only I, will be having fun with you.” Yuri’s eyes widened in fear. “Such a pretty princess.” JJ’s hand stroked Yuri’s face, Yuri was about to give him a rage filled retort when he heard a loud whine coming from his left. He could barely move his head in the bandit’s grip but he could just see a bandit drive his knee into Otabek’s stomach. Yuri let out a cry as he felt tears run down his cheeks. “Beka.” He whimpered out. He saw Otabek lift his head just slightly, they made eye contact briefly before another bandit stood in between them. Yuri could hear Otabek’s cries of pain. He closed his eyes, wishing this could all be over, wishing Otabek had never saved him, so he could have been safe. Yuri was just going to end in the same situation anyway, being used in some fairy brothel. But if he knew that Otabek was at least free of all this pain, it would have all been alright, if his friend was safe, Yuri didn’t care what happened to himself. He openly cried and whimpered for his friend. A yelp escaped his throat when his body slammed against the wood beneath him again. “You know the crying makes it even better, my little princess. We have a quota we must fill with the brothel, but maybe we can take a long detour on our way back so I get to use you for longer, maybe once you’re properly trained as a whore I’ll come to see you in the city. I really do like this new outfit of yours. Really shows off your feminine figure. Everyone will love you in the city.” The bandit was nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. Yuri only continued to cry. He would have given a grander reaction if his thoughts weren’t so heavy with Otabek. His only friend, was now being hurt for showing him kindness. He could sense Otabek’s pain, something that all fairies could do. Feel the pain and sorrow of those close to them. Yuri didn’t have any other friends so this was his first time feeling someone else’s pain. There had been Yuuri and Victor, but they were more like family, and they had never felt this amount of pain, Yuri was exhausted from Otabek’s pain. He couldn’t fight against JJ, only limply lay in the bandit’s hands.

Yuri was numb, and cold. He could barely feel the bandit’s hands roam his body. He could still feel the warmth of his own tears. They burned his skin, his eyes were stinging. But he couldn’t close his eyes. Every time he did he would only picture Otabek being hurt by the bandits, he wanted nothing more than to beat up all the bandits and set Otabek free. To fly him up to the fairy village and have him healed with magic. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t even move his own body. Then he heard it. A faint whisper through the trees. It was so faint Yuri barely heard it. The trees were calling the fairies. They were calling for his village to come save them. He knew the moment Lilia saw these humans they’d regret coming this close to the fairy’s home. Humans tended to stay away from fairy’s homes because in groups they thrive with power. They normally wait to catch fairies when they are on their own away from home, where there won’t be any other fairies to help them. Lilia didn’t venture out of the village often, she hated humans and their ideals, but she was one of the most powerful fairies in his village.

Soon. They will be here soon. Otabek, please just hold on for a little longer, we will soon be free of these bandits. He closed his eyes as his mind returned to his body, he could now feel JJ’s hands on him. he had gotten his blouse loosened, and was now dragging his black cat-suit down his shoulders, feeling his chest. The bandit’s rough fingers ran up his nipples gently. Yuri shivered at the touch. He hated this man, he wanted to kill this man, but he only had to wait for his family to come save him. soon he will be in his grandfather’s arms. JJ’s hands were on his thighs, moving up and down over the fabric of the cat-suit. It disgusted Yuri that he was doing this as his friend was being beat by his men. He heard the slight flutter of wings before JJ froze on top of him. Yuri let out numerous amounts of deep breaths, he didn’t realise he had stopped breathing. His body was shaking, he couldn’t stop it, he needed to know Otabek was alright.

Yuri tried to wiggle out from under JJ but he didn’t have the strength. Suddenly JJ was ripped away from Yuri, and the small fairy couldn’t be happier for his salvation. He almost expected to see Otabek standing over him. that it was his arms picking him up and holding to his chest. But it wasn’t, the hands were a lot softer on his bare shoulders. Yuri looked through his tearful eyes to see silver hair. _Victor!_ Victor had saved him. He saw blue eyes look down at him with worry. All of a sudden Yuri was hit with his guilt, causing a large weight on his chest, from crossing a line with Yuuri. “So-rry.” Victor just shushed the small fairy, Yuri could see tears build up in the taller fairy’s eyes, he was sensing Yuri’s pain. Victor held Yuri close, he had pushed up Yuri’s cat-suit to make the small blonde more comfortable. As Victor began to walk Yuri to their village Yuri was able to see the rest of the bandits. They were all frozen in time, a spell only the most powerful fairies could even attempt. Yuri saw Lillia looking at the humans with distaste. She really thought humans were despicable. As Yuri looked around the place he saw Otabek. He lurched his body towards him, yelling out with more tears falling from his eyes. He was bruised and covered in blood. Yuri wanted to rush to him and hold him but Victor was keeping a hold on him. “Otabek!” he kept squirming in the silver haired fairy’s arms. “I need to get to Beka!” He cried out. Victor put him down on the ground so that he was kneeling and he too knelt to his level. “Yuri, we need to get to the healers.” The taller said carefully. Victor held Yuri’s face in his hands. Yuri shook himself from the older fairy’s hold. He started to drag his body through the ground, as Victor hadn’t cut him loose yet. Victor would have found the sight funny if it wasn’t so heart breaking. Yuuri came close to the smaller fairy, he made Yuri sit up on his knees again, much against the blonde’s protests, he was too emotional to use words and instead whined at the raven-haired fairy. Yuuri held the shaking fairy’s shoulders, trying to calm him by rubbing his arms. Yuuri was kneeling behind Yuri. He untied both of Yuri's bonds, much to the smaller’s surprise, he looked back at Yuuri, who only nodded his head towards the fallen knight. Yuri nearly got a head rush from standing so quickly, he stumbled slightly but made his was quickly to his knight. Otabek was also frozen in time, the spell affected only humans. Yuri cried even harder than before, he could see his beaten form even clearer now and he could still hear Otabek’s pained screams ringing through his ears, even though it was almost quiet in the wooded area, apart from his cries.

Yuri didn’t know how long he sat in front of his friend crying. He had undone Otabek’s biding ropes with his shaking hands and was now holding his body. All the humans were still frozen in time, but the fairies had moved the men onto their own carriage, tied up. They had even freed Snurge. Yuri felt yakov move behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Yuri, it’s time to go home.” He said gruffly. Yuri only shook his head, refusing to let go of the man. “Yuri.” The blonde heard the sharp tone of Lilia’s voice, but he still refused. When they tried to pick him up and move him away from Otabek, Yuri screeched and held onto the man tighter. He refused to leave his friend hurt. He hugged Otabek’s chest tighter. “Beka is hurt. We have to help him.”

“He is a human, boy!” Lilia was standing behind Otabek, staring into Yuri's eyes. “Humans are not permitted in our village.” Her commanding voice ran through his ears and mind, he almost did as she commanded, almost. Yuri cared too much for Otabek to leave him alone.

Yuuri cautiously stepped forward, next to Yuri. “Maybe we should heal him. Yuri won’t leave without knowing he’s alright.” Yuri nodded at the other fairy’s words. “I promise as soon as he’s alright he’ll leave. Please he saved me days ago, and he chose to lead me home. He just wanted me to be safe, and I want the same for him.”

“And if this _human_ just lead these bandits to our home, to catch us at our weakest point, because we were all worrying for _your_ safety?” her accusing tone burned in Yuri, he didn’t like the way she said “human”, she said it as if she was disgusted by Otabek, and that made Yuri angrier.

“HE WOULDN’T DO THAT! HE SAVED ME FROM THESE BANDITS WHEN I WAS TOO FAR AWAY FOR YOU TO HELP ME, AND HE TRAVELLED WITH ME SO HE WOULD KNOW I WAS SAFE. DON’T YOU DARE ACCUSE HIM OF DISGUSTING ACTS.” Yuri was beyond livid. He wanted to save his friend, and he could tell his emotions were affecting Yuuri, who shivered slightly at the anger that hit him. Yakov pulled Lilia aside and spoke to her quietly. Yuri looked up the Yuuri who looked down at him. The blonde slowly reached one of his hands up and held one of Yuuri’s, which lay limply at his sides. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the action. Yuri was apologising for his previous actions. Yuuri smile down at the younger, silently accepting his apology. They dropped each other’s hands when Lilia and Yakov coughed for their attention.

“We will take the human to out healers. But he will leave the moment he is fully healed.” And with that Lilia turned and flew up to the tall, pink feathered trees. Yuri’s heart jumped, knowing Otabek will be healed by some of the best healers. Fairies have always been better healers than humans, they can use magic to help heal wounds.

Victor was at his side again and slowly picked him up as some other fairies cast a floating spell on Otabek. Yuri let his eyes shut, now that he knew his friend would be alright he could finally relax.

Yuri hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep in Victor’s arms. Only when he woke up in the infirmary did he guess that’s what happened. He was lying on his stomach. His wings must have been checked while slept. He looked back at his wings that almost resembled a dragonfly’s, fairy wings were more shimmery but they always somewhat resembled some type of bug’s. he gently fluttered them, happy he didn’t feel any pain, and that he could fly again now that he could see his bruising was gone. Yuri slowly moved his body up so that he was sitting on his knees. The blanket fell behind him as he turned his head, when he saw Otabek to his right he lurched towards his sleeping form. He kneeled beside his bed.

Otabek was still unconscious. Yuri gently brushed the hair away from his face. Yuri let his fingers linger on Otabek’s cheek. Yuri was glad Lilia had kept her promise, and let Otabek stay until he healed. Yuri’s attention flew to the door when he heard it opening. It was Victor. “Yuri, you’re awake!” he excitedly flew towards the smaller fairy. Crushing him in a large hug. Yuri protested and tried to push him away, but honestly, he was happy to have the fairy close to him again, he had begun to miss his excited nature. “You have no idea how much me and Yuuri were worried. We were getting a search party ready to look for you when we got Christophe’s letter. I'm so proud of you for making a friend. He is very handsome.” The older fairy rambled on for what felt like hours to Yuri. But the younger fairy was just happy to hear his voice, though he would never admit it to the older fairy.

Victor continued to ramble on and on until Yuuri came by the room to tell Victor to stop bugging Yuri and let him rest, which Yuri was thankful for. He let his attention wander back to Otabek, who slept through Victor’s ramblings. Yuri stared at his face, at the scars in his face, his eye was no longer swollen, thanks to fairy magic, but it still had a yellow colour to it, proving that he did had a big purple bruise there. His open wounds had been healed, but it would take a human much longer than a fairy to heal. They used the help from nature to heal, humans couldn’t.

Yuri didn’t know how long he stared at Otabek for, but he realised that it was evening when Yuuri came in with a bowl of food. It was a soup made from roots. Yuri sat in the bed we awoke in to eat. Still watching Otabek. Yuuri left silently, watching the two.

Otabek was unconscious for 3 days. Yuri was there when he woke. _Of course, he was he hadn’t left the man’s side,_ was something Yuri could imagine Victor saying. Otabek blinked his eyes, but Yuri wasn’t staring at him, he was trying to sleep in the bed beside his. He did open his eyes when he heard Otabek calling out for him. Yuri quickly flew to the man excitedly. He dropped on Otabek’s lap, a leg on either side. He hugged Otabek tight, while happily chanting that he was awake. He was so happy to see his deep brown eyes. He helped Otabek sit up, he was still sitting on his lap. Yuri held Otabek’s face in his hands, one of Otabek's hands reached up and covered Yuri's right hand, it took a lot of strength from the knight, he was still in slight pain, but the fairies’ magic helped him a lot faster than human medicine.

Yuri explained to the knight that once he was fully healed he was to leave the fairy village. The knight understood, and was grateful that the fairies had been kind enough to save him. they held each other silently, hoping the moment never ended, both holding smiles on their face that only the other would ever see. Yuri was beyond happy. His friend was safe and healed. He didn’t want Otabek to leave but the two had talked about Otabek coming to visit so the two could spend time together. That made Yuri even happier, thinking back to when Otabek promised to visit, even if it was moments ago, made Yuri smile even bigger.

Both moved to stare into each other’s eyes. “I love you, Yuri.” Otabek said softly. Yuri’s heart soared at the confession. “I love you too.” Yuri nearly let tears fall down his cheeks, he could sense the love coming from Otabek, and it was the best feeling in the world. Yuri wouldn’t trade it for anything. Both had a blush on their faces as they slowly leaned in. Yuri gasped when he felt Otabek’s lips touch his, Yuri’s arms wrapped around Otabek's neck as he could feel one of Otabek's reach around his waist bringing closer as the other buried itself into his hair. Their kiss wasn’t long, but it was full of passion and both were blushing even bigger when they separated their lips.

Both were happy, in two days Otabek had recovered enough energy and strength and he was to leave the fairy village. Yuri walked him down to the ground. Both knew it would be a while until they saw each other again, but they had promised to write. The idea came to them when Otabek had asked if he could have a letter sent to his captain, detailing him of what had happened and that he was making his return and he would soon be there. They stared at each other when they had reached the bottom of the tall pink feathered trees and were at the point where it turned into normal green trees. The fairies had nurtured his horse for him while he was unconscious and had provided it back to him now that he was leaving.

Yuri leaned up on his toes as Otabek leaned his head down, laying a kiss on each other’s lips. And all was good between the fairy and the knight.

 

The end.


End file.
